A Konoha Hero
by Suicidal-kun
Summary: The Nine Tailed Fox has been captured. Akatsuki has almost accomplished their goal. A flawed peace is soon to be reached. Secrets will be reveled How will Konoha cope with the loss of its number one unpredictable ninja? Will they have to?


A/N: This is a story that TheLastJonin and I have come up with a while ago and are now finally writing. This is only the prologue and thus is shorter. Future chapters will be longer. We will try updating as often as possible, so depending on our schedules maybe a chapter a day, or a week, at the moment I'm not too sure. So without further adieu, I hope you all enjoy our story.

The wind blew through the blades of grass, swaying them back and forth, making the rolling hills look like a lime green ocean. A few stray blades danced in the air as they blew away. The wind whispered a soothing tune compared to the heart breaking sobs that emitted from the people gathered inside the gates that lay just ahead.

The wind blew past the onyx gates, opening the rusted, metallic entrance way, whilst creating a soft, almost inaudible squeak. It traveled over the many headstones that lay on the ground, marking each tragic and not so tragic death of Konoha shinobi. Marble stone painted the ground leading to the group. The sobs became louder. A breeze made its way through the crowd and blew straight past continuing on throughout the cemetery, only stopping momentarily to cast its cool air through a cold boy's golden locks.

The body of the once vibrant and energetic Uzumaki Naruto lay deathly still on the ceremonial table, his infamous orange clothing replaced with an extremely nice suit. Naruto's only facial expression was a small smile that lightly grazed his face, finally looking at peace. The boy who tried so hard to live for others and prove his worth, truly only found tranquility in death, finally free of all those that oppressed, mocked, and feared him.

Jiraya and Tsunade stood next to the table that supported Konoha's fallen hero. Tsunade's face was streaked with tears for the loss of her brother, another man in her life who she could now rescue from Death's wanting grasp, while Jiraiya's face held a hard look. Unlike Tsunade, Jiraiya had grieved in a different way. Revenge has been on his mind as well as a few others.

Kakashi happened to be one of those others. He looked through one eye at the body of his old student. His memories of all their adventures came flooding back. A single tear traced down his cheek and soaked into his mask. He felt as though he had failed Minato in protecting his only son. His mind slowly rolled onto Naruto's attackers and he dried his tears. A determined look fell upon his face. He would get his revenge.

Next to the stewing Jounin, a pink haired young woman stood, quietly sobbing. Her eyes were focused on the prone body that lay on the table in front of her. Her tears smeared her make up and made her face blotchy. She would usually care about this a great deal when in public, but nothing really mattered to her now. Sakura had just lost her last teammate and closest friend. After Sasuke's defection, Naruto was there for her. They had been through so much to bring Sasuke back and had grown closer because of it. While they were nowhere near a romantic relationship, they were still very close companions. At this thought, Sakura completely broke down in her anguish.

Ino looked to her broken friend. Her thoughts seemed completely lost. She just couldn't comprehend a world without Naruto. She half expected him to wake up and laugh about this whole little event and bounce away. She almost laughed as she pictured it, but she knew that wasn't the truth. Ino realized at that moment that the world would be a lot darker now that Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja was gone.

Shikamaru had a downtrodden look on his face. He felt very responsible for Naruto's death. He had played the scenario out in his head a million times and analyzed all the actions that he could have taken. Not that it mattered now. He had taken his course of action and this was now the result. He should have gone with Naruto even if he was late meeting his father. His head hung in shame.

Choji's eyes watered over. He hadn't cried this much since they had lost Asuma. Naruto was a good friend and his death had hurt Choji. For the first time in awhile, Choji's stomach did not hunger for the comfort of food, for it was full of regret and sorrow.

Neji stood to the side and supported weakened Hinata. He felt an extreme loss, a loss of a friend and a loss of a formidable opponent. Neji knew that Konoha had lost one of its best shinobi today.

Hinata's head rested on Neji's shoulder as her gaze fell upon the man she secretly loved for many years now. It was the last thing she gazed upon before the darkness overtook her. Her weight fell upon Neji and he adjusted her and took on the extra weight in stride.

Kiba and Akamaru stood next to Shino. Their heads were bowed down in remorse and respect. Ten-Ten stood against Lee crying softly into his shoulder, while Lee wailed into the bright afternoon sky. Lee was probably the most broken up of the Rookie Nine. He respected Naruto more than anybody and it broke his huge heart to see the blonde die.

Among the small gathering, a young man walked forward to the body. He placed his hand on Naruto's chest and looked down upon the face that mirrored his own, golden messy hair and whiskers in all.

"What the hell?"

Uzumaki Naruto looked down upon his own body in confusion. He looked around at his friends who were mourning him. Eventually, his gaze fell back down to his own face.

"What the hell happened to me? Did I die?" he questioned while looking at his hands, not quite believing this event was really happening.

"Son," a voice sounded right behind him, "my how you have grown."

Naruto froze, he almost recognized that voice. He slowly turned around, his eyes on the ground while his body faced the direction of the voice.

"Look at me, son," almost commanded the voice.

Naruto's gaze drifted up taking in the person's appearance that was in front of him. He took in the long familiar robe and the long golden hair that was not different than his own. He gave a little gasp when his eyes fell upon the face of the man. It was the four Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

"Hello, son, it's finally good to meet you."

Once again, Konoha's most unpredictable ninja did something that proved that he earned his name. At that moment, to the surprise of Minato, the spirit of Uzumaki Naruto fainted.


End file.
